A wide variety of utility meters are configured to measure and/or control electricity consumption at consumer locations. Additionally, the world has seen increased electricity needs and advancements in grid management technologies. For example, smart meters may be configured to determine time-of-use (TOU) information for particular sites. In such cases, demand response techniques may be utilized to manage and/or control usage. However, demand increases beyond generation may lead to losses and/or poor efficiency of the grid. Further, many areas still have yet to employ TOU meters. Given the growing number of areas attempting to employ demand response techniques, there is an opportunity for techniques that can perform demand response without TOU metering.